


Four shots of Firewhisky (and then some)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Fic, Auror Training, Community: slythindor100, Drinking, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of sexual acts, Pub Crawl, Vague Ending, flirting in the loo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Harry gets jealous of Ron and Draco's bonding friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge(s):** Written for prompt 06: pub crawl for [**mixandmatch100**](http://mixandmatch100.livejournal.com/) and [Challenge #204](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1464379.html) for[ **slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) using all 20 of the words provided: 1) treat 2) five 3) snails 4) kiss 5) witty 6) stupendous 7) competition 8) duck 9) soggy 10) learn 11) follow 12) crowded 13) unable 14) feeble 15) four 16) unknown 17) potion 18) interest 19) poised 20) opposite

Weasley, much to Draco's surprise, could hold his liquor. After four shots of Firewhisky and five pints of butterbeer, the man was still standing. 

What was even more unbelievable for some unknown reason was how witty he sounded. This, obviously meant Draco, was getting drunk. He'd managed to remain poised throughout the competition of who could drink the fastest; even though Weasley had won it, Draco wasn't doing all that bad either. 

"Time to move on!" Longbottom shouted; the group decided to follow him. 

Potter, standing in the corner, seemed to take quite an interest in everything else but Draco. Or maybe even, Draco's feeble attempts to out-drink Weasley. 

This pub crawl the Auror Cadets had organised was quite the treat, Draco thought. They'd moved from one crowded pub to another, crossing over to Diagon Alley, then to the opposite direction to some Muggle pubs, then back to wizarding ones. Draco'd managed to learn quite a lot about Muggle culture through what Longbottom had called his "beer goggles." Although, he was unable to stay standing up for more than five minutes, it was quickly becoming one of Draco's favourite nights. 

"You're moving slower than snails, Malfoy," Potter said. Draco had no idea where he'd come from. One moment he was standing in the pub next to Thomas, the other, he'd disappeared, and now he was there. Next to Draco. 

"I'm moving at the same pace as Weasley, thank you very much!" Draco said, and they entered what he was told, was the last pub of the evening. 

The Dragon's Secrets. 

Draco smiled at the name, and then he watched quite curiously as Longbottom walked up to the bartender and then _stayed_ there. 

"What is he..." Draco asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the man behind the bar, with his fiery red hair, and his tattoos on his arms...didn't seem to end. "What a beauty," he mumbled. 

"That's Charlie. We're in Charlie's pub." 

" _Oh_ ," Draco drawled out, trying to remember why he knew that name, and wondered why the man was leaning down to duck his head. He whispered something in Longbottom's ear. Longbottom blushed immediately. 

"He's flirting with Neville." 

"No kidding," Potter said. When Draco looked at him, Potter rolled his eyes. "There's a reason we're here last. Neville's going to stay here for the night." 

"Why?" Draco asked and walked up to Weasley. "Weasley, why is your brother flirting with Longbottom?" 

"You jealous, Malfoy?" Weasley sniggered and everyone in the group laughed, and Draco frowned. It was one thing to be laughing together, and another to be made fun of. 

Draco never liked being made fun of. "What? Of course, not. I would never fancy a Weasley!" he said, making a face. 

It'd been a stupendous night until Weasley started to show his true colours! Draco found the loo on the other side of the pub and walked in. He looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognise himself. His face was flushed, his eyes were unfocused--he wished for a sobering up potion so he could maintain his dignity, and go home. 

He stayed there for a few minutes, hovering over the sink, before he ran the water to wash his face, needing to get it together. 

"Hey, you okay, Malfoy?" Potter asked, and once again, Draco'd not realised when the man came to his side. 

Draco didn't look up. "What do you want?" 

"You're not upset about what Ron said, are you? He fancies himself a joker when he's had a few." 

"It's fine. I've had a bit much, too, I reckon. Should call it a night." 

"Oh," Potter said. Draco wasn't sure if he sounded disappointed. 

"Why have you not been drinking?" 

"What makes you think I haven't been?" 

"Well, you don't seem as inebriated as others." 

Potter smiled at him, taking a step closer. "I've had a pint at every other pub we went to. We usually have a designated cadet, remember? Someone to make sure the others don't start a fuss or a fight or worse..." 

"Hmm," Draco said, raising his chin, and looking down at Potter. "You volunteered?" 

Potter shrugged. "I heard you were coming out tonight. I didn't want to drink--drink too much, I mean." 

"Why?" Draco asked, scrutinising Potter with a look. "Worried you'd start a brawl with me?" 

Potter gave him a soft smile. "Worried, I'd make a fool of myself. Kind of like Ron's been doing." 

"He's been all right. We've had a good time." 

"Yeah, I noticed." 

"What? Are you jealous?" 

Potter shrugged again. "Maybe." 

"Don't worry, Potter. I'm not going to steal your best friend away." 

Potter chuckled lightly; he took another step. Draco's first instinct was to move back but he remained stoic. Potter wasn't going to scare him so easily. "I'm not worried about that." 

"Then what?" 

"Worried you were starting to develop a crush on Ron. Or even Charlie. You called him a _beauty_." 

"I meant his tattoos. It's obvious he only has eyes for Longbottom. I mean, Jones is the hottest bloke here, and Charlie didn't even give him a second glance. Everywhere we've gone tonight, everyone's ogled Jones's arse so openly." 

"Have you been?" 

"No. I've been too busy getting my clothes soggy by drinking too fast with Weasley. Besides, Jones isn't my type. He's too...pretty." 

"So what's you type?" 

Draco took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I don't know. Someone who knows how to handle me. Who doesn't look like he'd be afraid to get a bit rough, get his hands dirty, get his hair all unkempt as I pulled on it while I was fucking his face." 

"Shit," Draco said, suddenly very self-conscious. "I didn't mean to say--" 

"I..." Potter said with his eyes wide open, pupils dilated, and he pushed Draco against the wall.

Ultimately, Potter gave Draco a kiss he'd never received before. With Draco's mouth open, Potter slid his tongue in, and he pressed his body against Draco's. Draco could feel Potter's erection pressing against his thigh. 

"Bloody hell..." Draco whispered. "I need a sobering-up potion." 

"Here," Potter handed him one. Draco finished the phial in one go. "How'd you feel?" 

How did Draco feel? Turned on? Embarrassed? Suddenly wishing to see Potter on his knees? All of the above. 

"Fine." 

"Okay, let's go." 

"Where?" 

"I need to get out of here, otherwise, I'm gonna drag you in one of these stalls, and drop to my knees." 

"I...I'd be okay with that," Draco said, suddenly cursing himself for not having a filter. What'd just happened to him?

"Rather claim you in front of everyone before I take you home tonight," Potter said. 

"What?" 

"You might've been noticing the way people were looking at Jones, Malfoy, but I saw the way people were looking at _you_. You're going to be mine, and I want everyone to see that." 

Draco found himself nodding at Potter's words, his cock throbbing in his trousers, wishing he'd dragged Potter in one of the stalls himself. But, what Potter said, sounded good too. He wanted Potter to do all of that.

Tomorrow, he was going to figure out why it didn't scare him.


End file.
